


Last Kiss

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [38]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Phil loves being home, of course, but knowing that Dan is going to stay behind in his little brown bedroom and he’s heading back up north to his brand new flat in Manchester and there’s three and a half hours worth of a train ride between them is miserable each time.A ficlet about distance and new chapters.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1410112
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss Prompt: Last Kiss

It’s always hard to leave Danland. Phil loves being home, of course, but knowing that Dan is going to stay behind in his little brown bedroom and he’s heading back up north to his brand new flat in Manchester and there’s three and a half hours worth of a train ride between them is miserable each time. It almost deflates the high he’s still riding from seeing Muse last night. Then he remembers the fact that he and Dan took a wild leap of faith by purchasing those tickets nearly a year ago and that seeing their favourite band live is a real actual thing they just did together. 

He checks his backpack one final time to be sure he’s packed his toothbrush. Dan is sat at the foot of his bed watching Phil carefully, the way he does when filming a scene. But softer, somehow. Phil tries not to blush under the weight of Dan’s gaze. He’s just existing, and Dan is watching, and no one’s ever wanted to watch him like that. 

A month shy of a year since they met, it still amazes him. 

He has to leave to catch his train soon. He really, really, _really_ doesn’t want to go. 

He walks over to Dan, who opens his knees and lets Phil slot right between them. Phil wraps his arms around Dan and Dan follows suit. 

“Next time you see me, I’ll be Manchester official,” Dan says, looking up with a smile. 

“I won’t have a long distance boyfriend any more.” Phil imagines even he, limited coordination and all, could dance when he thinks about it. 

“Give me one last long distance kiss,” he says, tilting his head back. Phil doesn’t even wanna try to resist. 

Kissing Dan can feel like a million different things depending on the million different ways it’s happened. But underneath each kiss is the solid and unwavering understanding that this is good, right, comfortable— home. Dan’s chapped lips move against his, and the little exhale he lets out when Phil deepens things runs along his spine. To his scalp, to his toes. 

He doesn’t want to pull away, even though he knows he must. A few more days. Only a few more, and he won’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/189063343844/last-kiss) !


End file.
